B I K I
by aiway
Summary: CHAP2 UP! Semula Baekhyun memiliki hidup biasa-biasa saja, sampai adik kembarnya meminta untuk bertukar tempat dan ia bertemu dengan'nya'. 'Dia' yang menyebalkan dan memporak porandakan hidupnya. "Aku telah jatuh hati padamu sebelum kau mengenalku." CHANBAEK / YAOI / DLDR / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_"Apa imbalan yang akan ku terima?"_**

Sial.

 **"Blackcard ayah!"**

Sesial sialnya!

 ** _"Call!"_**

Mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Byun Baekhyun menyesali pilihannya. Ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya sembari sesekali merapikan surai cokelatnya yang tertiup angin.

Tidak.

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat netranya menatap seorang gadis blonde yang sangat ia kenal berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca. Gadis itu menatapnya mengindimitasi, tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Baekhyun mendecih pelan, tak ada pilihan lain selain menyapa gadis itu batinnya. Iapun memaksa sebuah senyuman cerah dan menatap kearah gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hei, Lisa."

Gadis itu diam dan menatap tajam kearah matanya.

"Kauㅡ"

Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur...

"ㅡbukan Byun Baekhee."

* * *

 **B I K I**

By Aiway

 **Byun** Baekhyun | **Byun** Baekhee | **Park** Chanyeol | **Wu** Yifan

Summary :

 _Semula Baekhyun memiliki hidup biasa-biasa saja, sampai adik kembarnya meminta untuk bertukar tempat dan ia bertemu dengan'nya'. 'Dia' yang menyebalkan dan memporak porandakan hidupnya. "Aku telah jatuh hati padamu sebelum kau mengenalku."_

Word : 1,4k

* * *

 **Baekhyun** berusaha menanggapi dua gadis yang sedang duduk didepannya dengan tenang, mereka terlihat bukan seperti gadis bagi Baekhyun. Mereka jauh dari kata lemah lembutㅡ _apalagi yang bernama **Lalisa Manoban**_. Gadis yang dikenal dengan panggilan Lisa dan berpenampilan nyentrik itu adalah gadis yang dapat membuat seluruh mata tertuju kearah mereka. Dia cantik, tapi tak secantik tingkahnya yang barbar.

Dan Lisa adalah salah satu gadis _yang mengetahui identitas aslinya._

"Jadi, _Oppa_ akan menggantikan Baekhee?"

Itu **_Park Siyeon_** , gadis yang paling normal dimata Baekhyunㅡ _jika dibandingkan dengan Lisa_. Matanya yang tidak menggunakan kontak lensㅡtak seperti Lisa, rambutnya yang berwarna hitamㅡtak seperti Lisa, baju yang rapiㅡtak seperti Lisa, dan tentu saja, wanita yang memberikan kesan lembut dimata Baekhyunㅡtak seperti Lisa. -Mungkin Lisa akan menjambaknya jika saja gadis itu bisa membaca fikiran Baekhyun.

Lisa menggeram gemas dan memukul kepala Siyeon dengan sendok makannya. Gadis berambut hitam itu memekik dan mengusap keningnya, ia menatap kearah Lisa dengan tatapan _apa-salahku-?_.

Baekhyun berdeham mencoba untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kecil kedua gadis didepannya, "Ya, sampai ujian selesai."

Lisa berbinar sedangkan Siyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ini tidak adil bagiku!" Protes Siyeon, Lisa tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya. "Kau harus berjuang lebih keras, _magnae._ "

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi kedua gadis itu dengan senyuman. Baekhyun orang yang peka, ia tentu tahu apa maksud ucapan mereka. Tapi mereka tidak tahu betul Baekhyun orang yang bagaimana. Dia adalah orang yang jahat, itulah yang ada difikiran temannya -hanya saat ujian-. Ia akan pura-pura tuli jika ada yang mencoba menanyakan jawaban padanya dan ia akan mengerjakan soal dengan cepat agar ia dapat mengumpul jawabannya lebih awal, tak heran banyak yang mengutuknya.

"Ah ya, _oppa_ _ㅡ"_

" _Yach_ Park Siyeon! Berhenti memanggilnya _oppa_. Kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana 'hah?" Lisa memotong ucapan gadis itu dan menatapnya kesal. Siyeon mencibir. "Satu-satunya yang membuat dia ketahuan itu adalah kau! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggikan suaramu! Dasar barbar!"

"Yak, kau bilang apa?!"

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun mendesah pelan, mereka tak berubah. Selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele. Sekiranya kedua gadis itu sudah tenang, iapun membuka suara.

"Park Siyeon, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Ah ya..." Siyeon menatap kearahnya intens, membuat Baekhyun risih. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _Gak_ , hanya saja... penampilanmu sepertinya terlalu mencolok." Ujar Siyeon ragu. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, keningnya mengernyit dan menatap aneh kearah gadis itu. Melihat mimik Baekhyun, Lisa berdecak. "Byun Baekhee tak akan pernah memakai pakaian serapih yang kau gunakan. Ia juga tak mungkin mengecat rambutnya dengan warna coklat, baginya itu terlalu biasa. Kontak lens? Kau tau tahu adikmu minus? Makanya dia menggunakan kontak lens setiap hari dan sialnya berwarna-warni dan juga,apa-apaan pita dikepalamu itu! Baekhee tak mungkin menggunakannya." Jelas Lisa panjang lebar dengan intonasi yang berubah-ubah setiap kalimat. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengangguk ragu.

"Ah satu lagi, _eyeliner_! Kau tak menggunakannya? Baekhyee tak pernah lepas dari _eyeliner_! Dia selalu menggunakannya." Lanjut Lisa lagi.

Baekhyun melongo beberapa saat lalu menggeram kesal. Semengerikan itukah adiknya di sekolah? Setelah tinggal terpisah dari adiknya ia jarang bertemu dengan adiknya, jika adiknya tak mampir ke _apartement_ nya maka dia tak akan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Dia tak pernah menyadari perubahan gadis itu ternyata atau mungkinkah dia tidak terlalu peduli? Ia rasa ia harus segera pulang dan memukul kepala adiknya itu.

"Jangan memukulnya sampai dirumah, _oppa._ Asal kau tauㅡ"

"Ck, kau sendiri memanggilnya _oppa_." Cibir Siyeon sambil menyantap _bubble tea_ nya. Lisa mendengus "Diam kau!" Lisa memperingatkan dengan nada tajam, tapi gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menyedot _bubble_ _tea_ nya.

" _Daebak,_ kau cenayang, Lisa- _ssi_? Kau tahu saja fikiranku." Sindir Baekhyun. "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian. Ah sampai mana aku berucap?"

"Asal kau tau."

"Ohiya. Asal kau tahu, Byun Baekhee bisa dibilang dia yang memberikan hak asasi siswa di sekolah ini!" Lisa berucap bangga sedangkan Baekhyun mengernyit, "Hak asasi siswa?" Yang dia tahu hak asasi manusia dan dia tak pernah mendengar hak asasi siswa.

"Hanya orang yang pemalas yang mengatakan seperti itu, _oppa_." Celetuk Siyeon. "Kau hanya iri Siyeon- _ah_. Iri, karena ibumu melarangmu mewarnai rambutmu." Balas Lisa santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, "Tunggu? 'Melarang mewarnai rambutmu'? Jangan bilang Baekhee yangㅡ"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Gadis binal itulah yang menghapus peraturan itu di sekolah ini."

Benar-benar! Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjambak rambut anak itu sampai lepas dari akarnya setelah pulang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya bukan dia saja _sih_ ," Baekhyun menoleh kearah Lisa, "Jadi siapa lagi?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya orangnya dibelakang."

Siapa? Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia berbalik dan matanya membulat seketika.

Lelaki itu...

Bertubuh tinggi seperti tiang membuat Baekhyun iri, wajahnya sangat tampan seperti salah satu member _boyband_ EXO, matanya bulat tapi menyiratkan ketajaman dan bibir tebal yang _sexy_ tak menampakkan senyum- _angkuh_ fikir Baekhyun. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik kearah lelaki itu,

Telinganya yang LEBAR SEPERTI PERI.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa lalu kembali menghadap kearah kedau sahabat adiknya. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang lain, Baekhyunlah satu-satunya 'gadis' yang tak menatap lelaki itu kagum. Telinganya itu _lho,_ mengingatkannya pada salah satu tokoh serial _movie favorite_ nya, **Harry Potter**. Dia mirip seperti **Dobby** , hanya saja lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Suara berat itu menginterupsi tawanya. Dia itu terdiam dan mengernyitkan keningnya, ia berbalik dan matanya sukses membulat lagi. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan datar. Sialan! Seharusnya ia tak tertawa tadi. Tapi, bukankah dia tak tertawa? Dia hanya cekikikan saja, tidak lebih! Ia menatap kedepan meminta pertolongan, namun kedua temannya itu tidak tahu diri.

"Baekhee- _ya_ , kita harus pergi." Pamit Lisa dan diikuti Siyeon sambil bersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. _Double_ sial! Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga rasanya. Ia menunduk dan tak mau berbalik lagi, lelaki itu duduk disampingnya dan mengambil _bubble_ _tea_ nya dan meminumnya tanpa izin. Apa-apaan lelaki itu, tak tahu sopan santun!

"B- bisakah kau meminta izin dulu sebelum meminum _bubble tea_ ku?!"

Ups, Baekhyun tak sadar mengucapkan hal itu. Ia menutup mulutnya saat lelaki itu menatapnya heran. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, mati kau Baek!

"Apa yang kau katakan? Biasanya kau juga sering mengambil minuman orang tanpa izin, bukan?"

Ah, dia lupa jika saat ini dia menjadi Baekhee yang barbar bukan Byun Baekhyun. Ia mendesah lega.

"Baekhee- _ya_." Baekhyun menoleh ragu, jujur saja ia masih takut dengan lelaki itu. Lihatlah tubuhnya 2x lebih besar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia yakin hanya dengan satu tonjokan saja, wajah tampannya akan hancur. Oke Byun Baekhyun fikiranmu mulai berlebihan dan juga wajahmu tidak tampan sama-sekali.

"Kau mengganti warna rambutmu lagi?" Ujarnya, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Y, ya..."

Lelaki itu berdecak, "Kau aneh hari ini."

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menunduk, apakah ini musuh adiknya? Dan lelaki itu tau jika dirinya bukan Baekhee dan akan memberitahukan kepada pihak guru jika dia menyamar jadi adiknya dan dia akan mendapatkan hukuman? Memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun berkeringat dingin! Tamatlah riwayat Byun Baekhyun.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja..." Baekhyun berucap setenang mungkin. Lelaki itu tak menjawab dan malah memperhatikan Baekhyun intens, dia kembali risih, "Ngomong-ngomong..."

" _Wae?!"_

"Tandaku sudah hilang ya? Apa aku harus membuatnya kembali?"

"T, tanda apa?"

Dan dia dapat merasakan sesuatu menempel dilehernya. Wajahnya memerah saat benda lembut itu menghisap kuat lehernya, matanya membulat saat hisapan itu berganti menjadi jilatan, dan perlahan gigitan. _Triple_ Sial!

PLAK

"DASAR _BYUNTAE_!"

 **-tbc**

 **a/n**

 **halo.**

 **Gua bawa ff baru: (**

 **Moga lyke. Gimana? Buruk? Wohiya gua baru belajar kok. Maafkan daku ini. hehe. Gua masih amatiran nulis tapi gimana ya... imajinasi itu sering datang tiba-tiba dan gua terlalu ngeyel buat nulis. wkwkw. Sebenarnya ini udah lama sih bersarang di otak gua, tapi baru sekarang gua bisa nulis lagi dan ngepublish. moga saja ff ini tak mengecewakan.**

 **Btw, yang sedang melaksanakan bulan puasa, selamat menunaikan bulan puasa manteman! 3**

 **Sekian deh bacotan gua terlalu panjang kesian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AHIYA**

 **BTW**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY!**

 **[2017/6/14]**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Homophobic? BIM? Just Closed The Tab_**

 **ⓒ B I K I**

Baekhyun pulang dengan wajah yang kelelahan. Lelaki manis itu melepas rambut palsunya kasar lalu, melempar rambut palsu berwarna coklat itu kesembarang arah. Ia mengacak rambut hitam legamnya frustasi. Hari ini benar-benar hari paling sial di hidupnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa fokus menjawab soal-soal yang ada di depannya tadi. Pemuda mungil itu melepas pakaian seragam adiknya yang sungguh tidak nyaman lalu, mengganti dengan pakaian rumahan miliknya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Hari ini, terlalu banyak kejadian yang tak terduga yang ia alami. Seketika wajahnya kembali memerah padam saat ia kembali mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. "ARGHHH!" Ia menutup wajahnya sambil berguling kekanan dan kekiri saking malunya, kakinyapun ikut menendang-nendang udara disekitarnya saking kesalnya dia.

Kedua kalinya ia kembali mengerang kesal, merutuki mengapa kejadian tadi selalu terngiang di otaknya. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan menyambar kaca yang menempel di lemari pakaiannya. Terpampang jelas wajah ayu dirinya meski ia memperlihatkan mimik frustasinya.

Ia mendesah frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat manik matanya melihat sebuah bercak merah keunguan di lehernya yang tercetak sangat jelas disana.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya yang seputih susu memerah karena kesal.

Lelaki itu...

Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana Baekhyun mendeskripsikannya? Lelaki mesum yang sangat kurang ajar. Bertelinga lebar dan kelebihan kalsium. Wajah yang sangat arogant. Tidak ada point plus dari Baekhyun untuk pria itu. Apalagi setelah lelaki sialan itu berani-beraninya memberikan tanda terkutuk itu di lehernya. Dan lagi, apa-apaan alasannya itu! Memberikan tanda kepemilik- Tunggu?! Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, memutar otak cerdasnya dengan cepat.

Wajahnya semakin merah padam dan seperti anime sudut persegi di kepalanya muncul. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia berteriak.

"BYUN BAEKHEE AWAS JIKA NANTI KAU PULANG!"

Ingatkan aku untuk menyediakan batu nisan Baekhee nanti.

* * *

 **B I K I**

 **By Aiway**

 **Byun** Baekhyun | **Byun** Baekhee | **Park** Chanyeol | **Wu** Yifan

Summary :

 _Semula Baekhyun memiliki hidup biasa-biasa saja, sampai adik kembarnya meminta untuk bertukar tempat dan ia bertemu dengan'nya'. 'Dia' yang menyebalkan dan memporak porandakan hidupnya. "Aku telah jatuh hati padamu sebelum kau mengenalku."_

Words : 2,4K (Panjang kan?:'v)

 _Need Feedback!_

* * *

Selasa, 10 April di Salah Satu Sekolah Menengah Atas di Kota Seoul. Seorang namja bertubuh mungil yang rambutnya dicat berwarna pink berjalan dan berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian hari ini. Seluruh mata memandang ke satu arah dengan tatapan beraneka ragam. Tercengang, kaget, terpukau dan adapula yang melontarkan tatapan tak suka.

Seperti orang yang sangat berbeda Byun Baekhyun berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan beranekaragam itu. Manik matanya yang ditutupi oleh kontak lens berwarna cerah melirik sekitarnya tak bersahabat. Tatanan make up diwajahnya menambah kesan cantik di wajah lelaki manis itu. Rambut yang semua berwana cokelat madu berubah menjadi warna pink cerah. Penampilan Baekhyun hari ini mampu mengundang bisik-bisik dan tanda tanya di setiap kepala manusia yang melihat perubahan Baekhyun hari ini. Pasalnya, semua orang tau jika Baekhyun merupakan mahasiswa teladan yang tidak mungkin melanggar suatu aturan yang telah di tetapkan di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Byun Baekhee sang adik yang hanya berbeda 5 menit darinya memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik oleh kakaknya. Ia sangat _hobby_ melanggar suatu peraturan. Contohnya sekarang.

Ya, yang menjadi Baekhyun hari ini adalah si Byun binal Baekhee. Si pembuat onar.

Baekhee menggeram kesal di dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa bertanya pada kakaknya dimana kelas anak itu. Ia menengok kearah kanan dan kiri barisan kelas 11 di koridor itu tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak yang sedang menatapnya sembari berbisik-bisik. Kakinya melangkah dengan angkuh dan mulutnya tak berhenti memainkan lollipop rasa lemon itu. Menyerah. Ia berniat untuk bertanya kepada seseorang dimana kelasnya sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

Baekhee melontarkan tatapan tidak suka kearah lelaki berkepala kotak yang sedang menatap takjub kearahnya. "Woahhhh! _DAEBAKK_! Kaukah itu Baek!?" Baekhee buru-buru menghindar saat tangan lelaki itu hendak menyentuh keningnya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Hei hei _easy_ bung. Jangan galak gitu sama teman sendiri! Sebagai teman yang baik aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau sedang demam atau terbentur sesuatu!" Lelaki ber _name tag_ Kim Jongdae itu terkekeh di sela-sela ucapannya. Kemudian ia hendak merangkul pundak Baekhee tapi gadis yang sedang menjadi laki-laki itu kembali menepisnya.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, muka kotak!" Ia mengancam lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongdae yang terdiam mematung melihat tingkah aneh temannya. Tapi, belum jauh ia pergi, gadis cantik itu kembali kearah Jongdae.

Dia berdeham sebentar menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Ia tetap mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya. Lalu berucap, "Sebelum itu, beritahu aku dimana kelasku!" Dan membuat Jongdae semakin shock dengan ucapan yang terdengar seperti perintah itu.

Jongdae semakin yakin. Sepertinya Baekhyun habis terbentur kepalanya semalam.

* * *

 **ⓒ B I K I**

* * *

Akhirnya, Baekhee menduduki kursi tepat di samping jendela kelasnya. Tentunya, dituntun oleh Jongdae yang hendak duduk disampingnya. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu menatap tak suka kearah pemuda berwajah kotak itu. Jongdae yang merasa ditatap menoleh dan balik menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau duduk disampingku?!" Ujar Baekhee tak suka.

Lelaki itu mendengus lalu menatap Baekhee sengit. "Ini. Tempat. Dudukku. Asal kau tau Tuan Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Jongdae penuh penekanan disetiap kakimatnya, lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di samping Baekhee.

Gadis itu mendengus. Tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya itu mau sekali duduk disamping lelaki absurd seperti Jongdae ini. "Aku bingung kenapa dia mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu!" Gumam Baekhee dengan kesal.

Jongdae yang mendengar menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap wajah kesal sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"T- tidak!" Cepat Baekhee. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya lalu merutuki dirinya bagaimana bisa ia hampir keceplosan.

Lagi-lagi Jongdae mendesah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kesihan.

Sepertinya benar. Baekhyun habis terbentur kepalanya.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi. Tanda masuk telah tiba. Semua siswa di kelas A mengeluarkan buku mata pelajarannya termaksud Jongdae, ia menggambil pulpen satu-satunya di dalam tasnya lalu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apa-apa malah anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone berwarna pink miliknya.

Ia mencibir lalu menarik earphone temannya itu dan ditatap kesal oleh sang pemilik. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?!" Ujar Jongdae kesal setengah berbisik.

"Kau tak lihat?! Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu jika kau tidak menarik earphoneku! Sekarang kembalikan benda itu!"

"Tidak! Kau tau kan Kim _Ssaem_ adalah guru yang menakutkan?! Kau ingin dia menerkammu hah?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya dan tak perduli dengannya. Sekarang, kim Jongdae berikan earphoneku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kim Jongdae! Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan dikelasku?!" Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi perdebatan mereka. Jongdae menoleh takut-takut dan kesempatan itu Baekhyun mengambil earphone miliknya dari tangan Jongdae.

"Enak saja, dia memegang earphone mahalku ini!" Ia mengusap-usap earphone miliknya, lalu hendak memasang di telinganya sebelum suara menginterupsi dirinya lagi

"Tuan Byun? Kau mendengarkanku bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua memakai pakaian yang kuno dimata Baekhee. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya dan semua menatap kearahnya dengan tegang. "Bapak berbicara denganku?" Baekhee menjawab dengan santai dan menghasilkan semua orang didalam kelas itu tegang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat berani.

Wajah Guru yang akan memasuki umur 50 tahun itu memerah, ia menggenggam erat rotan yang telah menemani karirnya menjadi seorang guru disini. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun. "Kau tau bukan peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini Byun Baekhyun?!"

"Tidak"

Okay amarah lelaki tua itu semakin tersulut mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun yang terdengar santai dan juga wajahnya yang seperti mengajaknya berkelahi.

"Kau berniat menuntut ilmu atau ingin jalan-jalan hah?! Apa-apaan rambutmu itu diwarnai dengan warna merah muda seper- Byun Baekhyun begitukah tingkahmu jika dinasihati oleh orang tua?!"

Semua anak menunduk takut mendengar teriakan Kim _Ssaem_ di kelas dan bingung Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bisa berubah seperti ini.

"Cukup sudah! Kau Byun Baekhyun keluar dari kelasku! Dan poinmu akan di kurangi 50. Aku akan memberitahu Heechul kelakuan kurang ajarmu itu!"

Oh tidak!

Hancur

Sudah

Reputasi

Bagus

Baekhyun yang telah ia bentuk selama ini...

Tetapi Baekhee? Tidak ada rasa takut dan merasa bersalahnya ia mengedikkan pundaknya lalu berdiri meninggalkan kelas tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Karena ada seseorang yang membuatku kesal di kelas ini. Aku akan mengadakan kuis dadakan sekarang juga. Taruh semua buku kalian di tas kalian. Dan jangan ada yang menyontek!" Final Kim _Ssaem._

Semua murid kelas A mendesah tak terima dan mengeluh lalu, mau-tidak-mau mengikuti semua perintah dari guru yang sangat terkenal garang itu.

Dan tanpa Baekhee sadari ada satu lelaki yang duduk di ujung terus memperhatikannya hingga Baekhee keluar dari pintu kelas.

* * *

 **ⓒ B I K I**

* * *

Baekhee mengitari daerah sekolah saudaranya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekagumannya dengan arsitektur sekolah ini. Sekolah ini memiliki 3 gedung dan di gedung utamanya terdapat 3 lantai. Dimana sesuai tingkatannya. Siswa tingkat satu berada di lantai ketiga, siswa tingkat dua berada di lantai kedua, siswa tingkat akhir berada di lantai pertama. Di gedung kedua memiliki 2 lantai dimana lantai satu merupakan kolam renang yang besar dan di lantai dua merupakan ruangan-ruangan untuk setiap kegiatan ekstrakulikuler tertentu. Lalu terakhir di gedung ketiga merupakan gedung auditorium disana juga ada satu buah grand piano yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Baekhee tersenyum sumringah lalu mendekati grand piano itu. Ia meraba fall grand piano bermerek Yamaha itu lalu membuka Fall itu secara perlahan. Ia menekan salah satu tuts piano itu dan bunyi keluar dari grand piano itu. Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bermain dengan menaruh jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano. Lalu, dengan cukup lincah ia jari-jari itu seolah menari-nari diatasnya menghasilkan suara yang merdu dan mungkin jika didengar oleh orang-orang akan merasa takjub akan permainan Baekhee.

Setelah memainkan satu buah lagu karya pianis hebat dari Korea bernama Yiruma, Baekhee langsung menutup fall grand piano itu kembali lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan auditorium dan melanjutkan untuk melihat-lihat sekolah kakaknya.

Dan di belakang sekolah terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan pohon-pohon rindang yang dibawahnya terdapat bangku-bangku untuk duduk para siswanya. Lalu tepat didepan pintu utama gedung sekolah terdapat lapangan luas yang tanahnya ditumbuhi oleh rumput-rumput sehingga tidak terlihat gersang.

Baekhee masih sangat ingat, dulu dia sangat ingin masuk ke sekolah ini saat SMP dulu bersama kakaknya. Namun, sekarang ia bersyukur tidak sekolah disini. Karena pasti kalian tau jawabannya apa.

Yup. Karena memiliki saudara kembar dan bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda sangat menguntungkan. Contohnya seperti yang mereka lakukan selama satu minggu kedepan ini.

Baekhee tertawa licik mengagungkan betapa briliannya otaknya untuk memanfaatkan kakak kesayangannya itu. Meski dia kesihan. Tapi dia yakin, kakaknya itu sangat bisa diandalkan.

* * *

 **ⓒ B I K I**

* * *

Baekhyun terus menerus memperhatikan jarum panjang jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Sekarang masih jam 1 siang dan kelas berakhir pada jam 4 sore. Masih ada 3 jam sebelum gadis badung itu pulang. Ia berjalan bulak-balik di kamar. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak tentang adiknya itu. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik yang akan terjadi tapi apa. Ia terus mengecek hpnya. Tadi ia sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Baekhee untuk singgah ke apartementnya dulu sebelum gadis itu pulang kerumah.

Yeah. Baekhee dan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Kedua orang tua mereka bercerai saat mereka berumur 5 tahun. Baekhyun ikut dengan ibunya dan Baekhee ikut dengan ayahnya meskipun begitu. Baekhee masih sering menginap atau sekedar singgah keapartement yang ditinggali oleh kakaknya dan ibunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, semenjak ibu dan ayahnya bercerai anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun itu tak pernah menemui ayahnya.

Karena frustasi Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia akhirnya keluar kamar dan mengambil minuman didalam kulkas untuk melepas dahaga akibat teriak-teriak dari tadi.

 **Cklek.**

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding dan mendapati masih jam 01:30. Siapa yang membuka pintu? Akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mendapati ibunya membawa belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

Tanpa fikir panjang, lelaki manis itu mengambil sebagian belanjaan dari tangan ibunya. Nyonya Byun itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bii? Kok sudah pulang?" Wajah nan ayu itu terlihat bingung melihat anaknya yang sudah ada dirumah. Baekhyun meringis. Ia melupakan keberadaan ibunya disini. Baekhyun memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tepat untuk membuat ibunya mempercayainya.

"Ng.. pulang cepat _mom_. Tadi sekolah mengadakan rapat guru untuk ujian nanti." Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur lalu menaruh belanjaan ibunya yang dipegangnya di atas meja makan. Wanita yang menjadi ibu Baekhyun dan Baekhee hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar tuturan anak tertuanya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega karena ibunya itu hanya percaya saja dengan alasannya. Dalam hati ia memohon ampun kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi ibu yang telah melahirkannya itu.

 _Tapi bukankah berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak apa_ _?_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Dari tadi ponselnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Notifikasi aplikasi Line!nya sudah sampai 999+ saking banyaknya. Lelaki itu melirik sebuah grup angkatan dan kelas yang dari tadi berada paling diatas chatnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya. Roomchat kelas dan angkatannya memang selalu ramai jadi dia memilih untuk mengacuhkan nya dan mengirimi Baekhee pesan.

 _Kii, jangan pulang kerumah. Ada ibu. Aku tak ingin dia terkena serangan jantung karena melihat kita bertukar posisi. Kita bertemu di caf_ _e_ _Xiumin Hyung saja. Aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah_ _._

Sent!

 _Dan perasaan Baekhyun berdebar tidak karuan. Tapi, dia tidak tau kenap_ _a._

* * *

 **ⓒ B I K I**

* * *

Baekhee menatap datar kearah lelaki yang tengah duduk didepannya yang sedang menatap marah.

Kim Heechul, merupakan seorang guru kesiswaan yang berumur 25 tahun. 8 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan Baekhee.

Lelaki itu mendesah pasrah melihat salah satu murid kesayangannya tiba-tiba menjadi badung seperti ini.

Sudah satu setengah jam dia menginterogasi Baekhyun namun, anak itu bukannya menjawab malah membalas dengan pertanyaan aneh atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan, terkadang anak itu menjawab semua nasihatnya sampai Heechul merasa tekanan darahnya menaik.

"Hah, yasudah kau boleh keluar, Baek. Ingat ganti warna rambutmu." Ujar Heechul pasrah sembari mengurut pelipisnya yang sakit. Baekhee mendengus

"Harusnya dari tadi kau menyuruhku keluar. Bokongku lelah duduk didepanmu dan mendengar ceramahmu." Jawab Baekhee ketus. Ia lalu berlalu pergi dan tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi setelahnya dengan Heechul. Yang dia yakini lelaki itu langsung marah-marah mendengar ucapan Baekhee yang tidak ada sopan santunnya.

Baekhee mendesah lega setelah keluar dari ruangan Pak Heechul. Lalu ia merogoh ponselnya karena mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi chat.

Ia membaca pesan dari kakaknya lalu mengangguk pelan. Senyum sumrigah tiba-tiba terpampang diwajahnya. Lalu ia menaruh benda persegi itu kedalam kantungnya lagi. Melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari situ. Tadi, dia belum selesai melihat-lihat indahnya sekolah ini namun, Pak Heechul langsung menariknya untuk ke ruangannya. Sial, ia memegang bokongnya yang linu. Bokongnya masih pegal karena duduk satu setengah jam ditambah lagi dia mendapatkan ceramah ronde kedua selama 1 jam oleh lelaki cerewet itu setelah Kim Ssaem tadi dikelas.

Saat ia hendak menuju berbelokan untuk ke toilet. Langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdiri didepannya. Senyum yang terpampang diwajahnya mendadak hilang. Ia mendongak tak suka lalu menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan tatapan sinis. Wajahnya terlihat bukan seperti orang korea melainkan perpaduan antara china dan kanada.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku!" Baekhyun berbicara ketus.

"Kau.

 _Suaranya sangat berat. Seperti Chanyeol._

Ikut aku."

Itu terdengar seperti perintah dan nadanya penuh dengan penekanan.

Baekhee sebenarnya ingin menolak. Namun, lelaki tinggi itu menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia hendak melepas namun tidak bisa, kekuatan lelaki itu lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan. Oh Tuhan, tolong Baekhee. Ujar Baekhee dalam hati takut.

OH tidak! Apalagi ini?! Tidak ronde ketiga ceramahnya, _please_!

 **-tbc**

 **A** **/n**

 **Selamat pagi, selamat siang, selamat malam. Kapanpun kalian membaca ini saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan apa yang saya buat ini. Singkat ya? Hmz. Maafkan. Yalord kapan ya terakhir ini saya buat. Jujur sempat lupa sama email akun ini makanya gapernah dilanjutin. Gamau memberikan pembelaan macam-macam karena saya gak mau terlalu banyak alasan kekalian. Apa ada yang nunggu ini? Kalo ada saya sangat bersyukur pokoknya.**

 **Jujur juga, gamau lanjut ini karena saya takut banget untuk ngelanjutinnya apalagi kalo gak sesuai ekspetasi kalian nantinya.** **T** **api karena saya juga seorang reader dan saat digantungin oleh author itu nyelekitnya naudzubillahimzalik pedih bgt dah jdi saya usahakan melanjutkannya.**

 **Oh ya sedikit informasi bahw itu adalah singkatan dari Bii dan Kii dimana Bii itu panggilan rumah Baekhyun dan Kii itu panggilan rumah Baekhee wkwkkw. Gitu. Imajinasi dari otak absurd author dan juga ini cerita terinspirasi dari ftv di saluran tv yang kisahnya adeknya sma dan kakaknya kuliah tapi mereka bukan anak kembar kek biki ini lo.** **M** **ereka punya perbedaan gitu tapi disini aku buat biki itu betul-betul mirip cuma beda kelamin doang dan yang bisa bedain cuma org terdekat mereka aja.** **T** **erus kalo dicerita yang aku nntn jg dia cewe sm cewe bukan kek biki cewe cowo gt yak :'vvvv**

 **OHIYA**

 **Dan terimakasih banget sama AERI BYEOL yang udh ngingetin iya tau kok saya gimana konsekuensinya kalo udh ngepub cerita itu harus gimana :'v jdi ini saya lanjutin nich.**

 **For Pied Piper915 : iya nich Baek crossdressing disini ea.** **H** **mz gmn ya chan suka ga ke baekhee?** **Y** **aa coba tanya ke cy nya :'v**

 **For SHINeexo : Iya si baekhee sm baekhyun itu anak kembar.** **G** **mana ya cy suka ga ya sm baekhee gatau sih yak coba tanya lgsung ke cynya :'v makasyi**

 **For exolKaihun88 : Main gmn nich maksudnya wkwkkwkw. Ini udh di next bebih.**

 **For bloodskull-kira : iya deng ini dilanjutin.** **J** **gn gitu mb aku nangis ni :((((.**

 **JANGAN LUPA LIKE. FOLLOW APALAGI REPIUW CERITA INI.** **K** **asih saran jg boleh.** **N** **anya nanya jg boleh ntr w jawab di chap selanjutnya.** **K** **asih keritik jg boleh.**

 **Special Thank to :**

 **D** **heecastro |** AERI BYEOL **| Park Beichan |** Parkbaexh614 **| Pied Piper915 |** SHINeexo **| minami Kz |** Siti855 **| park chan2 |** Baekhyun cantik (ululu namanya ai syuka) **| exolKaihun88 |** IrrenKim **| bloodskull-kira |** and Guest _Xoxo~_

 ** _Saolloh nangis aku tuh nulis tanggal ini :') Maapkan sekali lagi yak readersku tercinta. Walau keknya udah banyak yg pasti lupa baca ini cerita :'v_**

 **[2018/6/30]**


End file.
